Fun Wanda
by jyvonne13
Summary: Timmy thinks that Wanda isn't as fun as Cosmo because she won't grant reckless wishes so she decides to prove him wrong. What kind of trouble do the two of them get into on a day that Cosmo is at home taking care of Poof and will he have to come to their rescue?


**This is just a quick, funny thing I found in my vault of long lost Fairly Odd Parents stories. I stayed up until 2 a.m. reading an old document that was probably 300 pages long. A few of them made it into my old stories "Endless Love" and "Cosmo and Wanda's Story", most of them did not. This is the first of the ones that I took out to polish and post because quite frankly I think this story is genius. Enjoy!**

Wanda was in their fishbowl castle with their baby one morning. She had just finished feeding him and was looking down at him tickling his stomach. He wasn't even two weeks old yet and he was just the cutest baby she had ever seen. She was so grateful for him. He'd given her a chance to finally be a mother and she loved every second of it.

Cosmo came into the nursery and sat next to her. "Hey guys."

Poof wrapped his hand around Cosmo's finger.

"How's my little boy?" Cosmo said before kissing his forehead. "Timmy and I are about to go to school."

"Okay," Wanda said kind of wistfully.

She and Cosmo had kept Poof home during the day when Timmy went to school since he was born. They'd thought it would be better for him for a few weeks since he was so young now. At first both of them had stayed home with him but they didn't want Timmy to feel neglected so Cosmo went to school with him while Wanda stayed home with the baby.

Cosmo could tell that she missed hanging out with Timmy during the day and granting his wishes. "Wanda, if you want to go, I can stay home with Poof."

Her face lit up. "Are you sure Cosmo?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I know you've really missed it."

She had truly missed it. As much as she loved her baby and enjoyed taking care of him during the day she had missed being a fairy godparent. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you Cosmo!" She handed Poof to him and they came out of the castle to find Timmy putting his things in his bag for school.

"Good morning guys," Timmy said. He put his backpack over his shoulders. "Ready to go Cosmo?"

"Actually Timmy, I'm staying home with Poof today," Cosmo said. "Wanda's going with you."

"Really?" Wanda nodded happily. Timmy reached out and hugged her. "Awesome!"

Cosmo kissed her cheek. "Have fun. Don't eat any pizza without me."

Wanda laughed a bit. "Of course not. Now Cosmo, there's enough diapers for the day, and the formula is in the top shelf of the pantry. And I left his pacifier on the kitchen table…"

Cosmo put his finger over her lips. "Snookie, I know. We'll be fine."

"Sorry," Wanda said. "Separation anxiety." She kissed her baby. "I'll be back later sweetie. I'll miss you so much my sweet little…"

"Hey, um, Wanda?" Timmy said. "We're going to miss the bus."

"Oh yeah. Come on!"

They got on the bus and went to school.

They were in the hallways and Crocker was coming past with a fairy tracker. He stopped at Timmy who put his Wanda book in his bag. "I'll be watching you Turner," he said before going on his way.

He pulled her out of the bag. "I hate him so much. I wish he'd be eaten by sharks."

"Timmy, that would kill him," Wanda said.

He sighed. "I guess you're right." They passed Francis shoving someone in their locker. "I wish Francis would fall into a trap door."

"You could still hurt him that way."

"Wanda, are you going to grant me any wishes today?!"

"I will if they don't involve you hurting or maiming someone."

"When Cosmo was here he granted me any wish I wanted. Why can't you loosen up for once and be fun like him?"

Wanda glared at him. So now she wasn't fun enough for him? He'd rather have Cosmo?! Well she'd show him. She could be even more fun than Cosmo! She waved her wand and as Francis was coming towards him a lever appeared in front of him.

Francis stopped. "Pull for the pain of defenseless kids? Awesome!" He pulled it and the floor opened below him. He screamed as he fell twenty feet. "Hey there's honey down here…wait…OW! I got stung by a bee!"

People were looking into it pointing and laughing.

Timmy was laughing too and he looked down at Wanda. "That was awesome!"

"We'll have as much fun today as you want Timmy." This was sort of an adrenaline rush. Was this how Cosmo felt? She realized that she liked granting reckless impulsive wishes.

Next they were in Crocker's class. He was going on and on about fairies.

Timmy leaned down to her since she was a pencil on the table. "I wish Crocker was strapped to a rocket and blown into the Atlantic Ocean."

"How about the Arctic Ocean?" Wanda suggested. "He'll freeze!"

Timmy nodded. "I like the way you think."

"Turner, are you going to keep talking to your pencils, or are you going to admit that you have…FAIRY GODPARENTS?!"

Timmy just sat back and smirked as Crocker was strapped to a rocket and blown out of the ceiling. The rest of a class cheered and Timmy gave Wanda a thumbs up.

The rest of the day was spent making incredibly reckless wishes. The disgusting lunch food blew up in the lunch lady's faces. Tad and Chad were hung by their underwear on the flagpole to get them away from Trixie and Timmy finally got a chance to talk to her. And there was a meteor shower in the middle of the day and one of them smashed Crocker's car.

They got home that day laughing. "That was awesome Wanda!"

"Yeah it was," Wanda said. "I can't believe I never liked to grant these kinds of wishes before. It's so much fun!"

Cosmo and Poof came out of the fishbowl. "Hey guys. How was your day?"

Wanda came over and kissed him. Then she took Poof and hugged him and kissed him and rocked him saying sweet things to him and making him laugh.

Timmy and Cosmo exchanged a look. "I take it she really missed him," Cosmo said.

"It was great Cosmo. We made Francis fall into a trap door and get stung by bees, and Crocker got blasted to the Arctic Ocean, and a meteor crushed his car, and we hung Tad and Chad on the flag pole," Timmy said.

Cosmo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wanda did all that?" It didn't sound like her at all.

Timmy nodded. "Yeah. She finally learned to be rebellious and have a little fun."

Wanda was sitting on the bed bouncing her baby. "It was just a few silly pranks. It doesn't matter that much."

**

The next day Wanda was with Timmy again. She granted countless other insane wishes. By noon, they had the school on fire. They created a mountain made of ice cream and ate a lot of it for lunch. Things were starting to get out of hand though. By four o'clock Dimmsdale was in shambles, flying saucers were circling the town, aliens had invaded, and people were running around in circles screaming.

Wanda and Timmy were cowering behind a bush.

"This is insane! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Timmy exclaimed. "All I did was wish for an alien."

"Well I had to get an alien from somewhere and the rest of them got mad," Wanda said.

"Make them go away. I wish everything was back to normal!"

Wanda waved her wand but nothing happened. "It's too hard to get rid of this many aliens on my own."

They both started to panic. "What are we going to do?!"

They both thought for a moment. "We need Cosmo," Wanda said.

"Cosmo's just going to cause more problems!" Timmy said.

"No he won't. I can't do this on my own. I need him to help me. Come on!"

**  
Cosmo was back home with Poof. He was sitting with him on the couch trying to teach him how to play games on the Wii. But it wasn't working out too well so he just settled for playing it himself and letting Poof watch. The pretty flashing colors were enough to keep him interested anyway.

He was really enjoying staying home with Poof. He got some time to relax and bond with his son. Sure he missed being with Timmy, but he was totally distracted from that and missing Wanda since he had Poof to play with.

"See how fun it is Poof? You'll get it one day. You'll be better than me." He finished a few more levels. Poof was starting to get a bit restless. Cosmo knew that meant he was hungry. He picked him up and flew to the kitchen. "Let's see what we can find you to eat in here."

He opened the pantry and pulled out the formula. "Mmm, formula. Yummy huh?" He pulled out a bottle and started to make it. He took it out of the microwave. "I wonder what this tastes like." He tried some and felt like spitting it out. "Oh my god. I hope it tastes good to you. You probably like mommy's milk better, don't you?"

He sat down at the kitchen table while eating a bag of chips for himself. He'd barely started feeding Poof when there was a big explosion. It made Poof scared and he started crying.

Cosmo rocked him. "Don't cry Poof. There's nothing out there." Even as he said it, he was a bit nervous himself. He poofed out of the fishbowl and found nothing unusual in Timmy's room. Then he looked out the window and was amazed at the scene. Things were being blown up and there were aliens and robots everywhere.

There was another explosions and it made Poof cry again.

"Damn it," Cosmo said rocking him and comforting him. "You're making my son cry you stupid aliens!" One heard him and looked like it was about to shoot and he quickly ducked below the window.

All of a sudden Wanda and Timmy were in the room. "Honey, we need your help!" Wanda exclaimed.

"What do you need me for?" Cosmo said.

"Look, all of these aliens and things…it was our fault. My wishing got out of hand today and we can't get rid of them alone," Timmy admitted.

"But Wanda wouldn't let things get too bad. Screwing things up is usually my job," Cosmo said confused.

Wanda looked down ashamed. He was right. She was supposed to be their voice of reason and instead she had let all of this happen. "I know. But Timmy said yesterday he'd rather have you with him because you'd give him anything he wanted and not question it. And I felt like I wasn't fun enough. Those first few wishes were fun, but I guess it all just got out of control."

"I'm sorry Wanda," Timmy said. "I never should have said those things to you. You and Cosmo are both awesome god parents. We need you to be the reasonable one and talk some sense into us sometimes."

"Thanks Timmy."

There was another explosion. It wasn't as loud but it still made Poof whimper.

"Hey, um, guys, can we feel sorry for ourselves after we get rid of these aliens? Poof is really scared," Cosmo said.

They went outside. Wanda was carrying Poof in a baby carrier and he was gripping her shirt trying not to look at the aliens. She and Cosmo raised their wands. "Ready honey?"

"Ready snookie," Cosmo said. With one big blast of fairy magic, the aliens were gone and Dimmsdale was back to normal.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over," Timmy said with relief.

"No more fun Wanda for me," Wanda said.

"Aw honey, you can still be fun Wanda," Cosmo said putting his arm around her waist.

"I can?"

"Yeah," Timmy said. "Just leave the stupid wishes to Cosmo."


End file.
